


Fun Times with Decapitation

by AnonJ, carolc24, ManOfChocolate, redrogue



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolc24/pseuds/carolc24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfChocolate/pseuds/ManOfChocolate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrogue/pseuds/redrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <h4>
<b>Zeke</b><b>-</b><b>Today at 2:09 AM</b>
</h4>
<p>
  <span>Pap, meanwhile, catches his own head.</span>
</p>
<h4>
<b>Milka</b><b>-</b><b>Today at 2:10 AM</b>
</h4>
<p>
  <span>"WELL, THAT WAS UNEXPECTED."</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Times with Decapitation

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:08 AM**

okay so like, post pacifist

Everyone happy and lalala as one does

And Frisk and Pap is hanging out and idk it's not super important

Basically an accident happen

And Pap gets decapitated

Frisk is ofc going all AAAAAAA

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 2:09 AM**

Hi Zeke!

And Papyrus is just

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:09 AM**

Pap, meanwhile, catches his own head.

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 2:10 AM**

"WELL, THAT WAS UNEXPECTED."

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:10 AM**

(Heyo)

(Hehehe)

Tugs it under his arm

And Frisk just goes ?????? What

Bc Frisk's decapitated Pap before

And Pap turned to dust

So they ask Pap WTF

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:11 AM**

(Hehehe. Can't watch bc people but :"D)

And Pap is all ??

What it's just me head

And turns out pap is totes fine!!!

Frisk asks why

Pap shrugs. Explains that he would only turn to dust if he allowed himself to

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:12 AM**

what

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:12 AM**

:-):-):-):-)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:12 AM**

I was expecting this to be funny

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:12 AM**

>))

U excepted wrong

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:13 AM**

unbelievable

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:13 AM**

Hehehe

Basically, as long as his head is close to his body (soul) he's totally fine

So surprise frisk!! Ur friendo just let himself die :D

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:14 AM**

great

that's a cool idea though

what if Flowey detaches all of paps bones

totally safe but he can't move

fun anatomy lesson

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:15 AM**

Guys come on 

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:16 AM**

Yes!!

Aw sorry rue

I mean- not really sorry bc I'm hilarious

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:16 AM**

You are, you loveable scamp

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:16 AM**

Papyrus walking around with his head under his arm

:D

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:16 AM**

yes that's a good image

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:16 AM**

Innit it

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:17 AM**

Him playing catch with his own head

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:17 AM**

I doodled it and my mind just went IDEA!!

omg nooo that's cute

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:17 AM**

"HEY UNDYNE! CATCH!"

"Wait, wh- WHAT THE FUCK PAP WHAT THE  _ FUCK _ "

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:17 AM**

Oh my god

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:18 AM**

japed again

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:18 AM**

First time she just fucking SCREAMS

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:18 AM**

And his head is just "Helloooo : D"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:18 AM**

Omggg

Imagine him doing that with like

Anybody

Toriel

Asgorr

Orngæg

Oh my God

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:19 AM**

"SANS CATCH"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:19 AM**

Asgore just casually saying hello

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:19 AM**

his head hits sans too hard

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:19 AM**

RIP

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:19 AM**

died

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:19 AM**

OMG

AHAHAHAHAHA HOLY SHIT

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:19 AM**

SANS DYING IS STILL THE BEST JOKE

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:19 AM**

IT IS

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:19 AM**

there are two types of skeletons

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:19 AM**

Keodfædmfnxdbe

U tap sand and he dies

Just

Rip

Dust everywhere

Pap sighs

Like, of COURSE

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:20 AM**

"... Friiiiiissssk"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:20 AM**

fxæfæd

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:20 AM**

"Sans did it again"

"Again?!"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:20 AM**

SANS DID IT AGAIN

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:20 AM**

"Yes"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:20 AM**

pap "serving his head on a platter"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:20 AM**

_ AGAIN _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:20 AM**

omg

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:20 AM**

Pmg

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:20 AM**

"Ugh, I was doing my homework"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:20 AM**

Omg

Dbfæmfæzfssfd

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:20 AM**

accurate

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:21 AM**

Oh my god Asgore carrying Pap's head around

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:21 AM**

ahhh

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:21 AM**

That's so cute

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:21 AM**

Holding it gentle

Very careful

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:21 AM**

just setting it down in the garden

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:21 AM**

"Papyrus, are you sure this is okay?"

Yess

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:21 AM**

Omggg

Yessss

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:21 AM**

pap describing all the flowers and bugs he can see up close

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:21 AM**

"YEAH BIG GUY!!!"

OMggggg

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:22 AM**

fluffyboy doesn't understand fun

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:22 AM**

My mom is laughing at me bc I'm having fun rude

FLUFFY BOY

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:22 AM**

What are we talking about?

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:22 AM**

headless pap

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:22 AM**

Pap liking the feeling of flowers by his head

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:22 AM**

Aaaw

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:22 AM**

or pap with his head detached

aww

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:22 AM**

Grass tickling the inside of his skull

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:23 AM**

I heard someone joking about Sans dying

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:23 AM**

there's a little ladybug on his face

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:23 AM**

We did that too yes

Aaaaaaw

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:23 AM**

We were doing that yes

Awwwwww

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:23 AM**

Awwww

Did anyone bring up  [ my fics ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6427357)

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:23 AM**

Pap's head with a little flower crown made by Asgore

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:23 AM**

omg rueee

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:23 AM**

no but

similar tone

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:24 AM**

"WOW, IM ROYALTY TOO!"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:24 AM**

AAAAAH

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:24 AM**

pap sets his head on a table, covers it with cloth, then pulls the cloth off like he's doing a magic trick

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:24 AM**

Pap's head being placed on a swing and being pushed

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:24 AM**

Omg

OHfmfmffps

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:24 AM**

Agahshs

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:24 AM**

GOOD

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:24 AM**

"SURPRISE!  IT IS ME!@

ahhhh

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:24 AM**

Hhhhh

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:24 AM**

let pap swing

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:24 AM**

Let him go

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:25 AM**

He go weeee

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:25 AM**

Hahahaha

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:25 AM**

let him watch the sky

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:25 AM**

Asgore like

Throwing him up REAL high

Catches him

Pap's laughing

"AGAIN!!!"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:25 AM**

<333

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:25 AM**

AaahahhhhhhhhhHHHH

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:25 AM**

Are we also talking about platonic Papgore?

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:25 AM**

YES

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:25 AM**

Yee

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:26 AM**

Dawww

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:26 AM**

sans looks concerned

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:26 AM**

GIVE ME ALL THE PLATONIC PAPGORE

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:26 AM**

Sans is a weenie

(YES RUE)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:26 AM**

"SANS I AM NOT A ONE HIT WONDER LIKE YOURSELF"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:26 AM**

Omg

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:26 AM**

Asgore setting Pap's head back on his body verrrry gently

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:26 AM**

Aaaaah

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:26 AM**

Papyrus and Asgore would be good friends together

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:26 AM**

Papyrus smiling and patting his hands

"THANKS ASGORE!"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:26 AM**

"I HAPPEN TO ENJOY DANGEROUS FUN TIMES"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:26 AM**

Yess sage

Mflfnfds

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:27 AM**

ahhhh

Pap and Flowey hanging out

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:27 AM**

Pap sees Asgore being sad while Tori and Sans hang out

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:27 AM**

hhh

Aaaaaah

AAAH

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:27 AM**

"Looks like we're both stuck now."

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:27 AM**

So he friends Asgore

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:27 AM**

!!!!!!!!!!

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:27 AM**

Yes

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:27 AM**

friend Asgore 2k16

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:28 AM**

Flowey carrying Pap's head around

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:28 AM**

Both skeletons land a goat bff

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:28 AM**

Asgore teaches Pap to care for flowers

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:28 AM**

Yeeessss

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:28 AM**

Pap cares for Flowey

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:28 AM**

Asgore is sad, and Pap INSISTS they go cheer Asgore up

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:28 AM**

Yes at both

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:28 AM**

So Flowey grudgingly goes

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:28 AM**

Pap is sad, Asgore refuses to leave his side

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:28 AM**

YES

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:28 AM**

!!!!!!

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:28 AM**

Makes dad jokes to cheer him up

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:29 AM**

Aaaaah

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:29 AM**

flowey pushes pap's head over

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:29 AM**

Really silly dad Jokes

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:29 AM**

so he's resting on his side

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:29 AM**

Omg Caro yes

Flowey being a lil shit and Pap is just giggling

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:29 AM**

"WOW!! WHAT AN INTERESTING VIEW! THANKS FLOWEY!"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:29 AM**

YES

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:29 AM**

Flowey gently rocking Pap's head absentmindedly 

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:29 AM**

Yesss

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:29 AM**

ahhhhh

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:29 AM**

Scratches Pap's skull

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:30 AM**

Pap teaches Asgore to tell good jokes

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:30 AM**

Don't really notice

Yesss!!!!

Papyrus hums happily

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:30 AM**

Flowey leaning on Pap's skull

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:30 AM**

Yes

Flowey like, wrapping a whole cocoon of vines around pap when shit goes down

So pap won't dust

(Gtg)

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:30 AM**

Papyrus gets the idea to hang out with Undyne and Alphys too

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:32 AM**

yes

pap's head floating with blue magic

gently nudging people and things

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:32 AM**

OMG guys wait

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:33 AM**

!

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:33 AM**

Pap and Sans going to the movies

Each Deciding to bring a friend

And when their friends show up

Toriel and Asgore are within the same vicinity of each other for the first time in like 5 months

AND ITS JUST SO AWKWARD

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:34 AM**

oh man

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:34 AM**

"Pssst. Bro"

"... YES?"

"I thought you were brining Undyne"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE BRINGING ALPHYS!!"

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:35 AM**

Wowie

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:35 AM**

amazing

pap and sans trying to make small talk

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:36 AM**

But it's just. Toriel won't stop  _ glaring _ at poor Asgore

"s-so, uhh... anyone pick up any new hobbies?"

"I sure do hope a certain someone hasn't resumed  _ his _ hobby of child murder."

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:37 AM**

Toriel chill

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:37 AM**

"THE WEATHER HAS BEEN NICE, HASN'T IT?"

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:39 AM**

In the theater, Pap and Asgore end up having to sit like 5 rows ahead of Sans and Toriel

"NICE DATE WE'RE HAVING!"

"Y-yes...  _ (almost cries) _ "

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:40 AM**

god

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:41 AM**

I feel like at some point, Papyrus would start becoming passive aggressive about Toriel's comments and try to call her out off-handedly

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:41 AM**

passive aggressive pap is so good

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:41 AM**

AND ALSO  @FandomHOP

Pap is a secret bad bitch, but he's just too nice to use that side of himself

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:42 AM**

yes

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:43 AM**

So the more bitch comments Tori makes about Asgore, the more Papyrus puts in the aggressive in passive aggressive

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:44 AM**

"WELL, AT LEAST  _ HE _ IS TRYING TO MOVE ON FROM A PAST LONG GONE. LIKE ALL OF US... PRESUMABLY."

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:45 AM**

_ burn _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:45 AM**

ouch

get wrecked toriel

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:46 AM**

Pap must be at  _ least _ at LV 2 from that slaughter

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 2:47 AM**

At some point, Papyrus is  _ this _ close to just straight up call out Toriel and tell her off

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 2:47 AM**

"SANS SAID THAT ACCORDING TO THE READING, I CAN NEVER HAVE LV"

"I GAIN LS"

"LEVEL OF SASS"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:48 AM**

nice

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:48 AM**

omg

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:48 AM**

A way of measuring ones capacity to burn

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:49 AM**

But for real, Toriel isn't blameless

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:49 AM**

mm yeah

OK I really need to sleep so night


End file.
